Neverending Journey
by Mysterious Chaos Kitten
Summary: As the years passed, a certain female Legendary decides that it is time to stop mourning. So she plans on traveling, her desire being to discover the world and finally get over her brother's death. May the jouney begin!


**Pokémon**

**Neverending Journey **

**Chapter 1: Decision**

* * *

A/N: my first Pokémon fic! It takes place after the 5th Movie (which I found rather inspiring - if not I wouldn't write this story) Summary and title are crappy (I definitely need to think of better ones) but I hope you don't mind. Please forgive me if you do.

All characters mentioned in this chapter and the entire fanfic belong to the Pokémon Company/Nintendo/Game Freak - I do not own anything of it.

Read and Review, please. Constructive critism (no flames) is welcomed as well - but please be nice with me!

Key:

"Normal Speech"

_'Telepathy/Illusion Speech'_

* * *

_Nothing is around me. No warmth. No comfort. Just plain simply me. I wonder... Is this what Arceus whitnessed when hatching from the egg? The great creator of it all? The reason I am alive? And... the reason why _he_ is not? This time I will fight. Nobody __will have to protect me from now on. _

* * *

The wind softly blew over the island and city known as Alto Mare. The sweet scent of flowers filled the air much to someone's discomfort. It gives the image of a safe world. A world which had stopped existing for this figure a while ago. Invisible to the humans around this someone flew over the canals which work as streets for this city, fast and strong yet hurt as well.

Sadness brought a few tears into the Pokémon's eyes, but she just increased her speed as if it could take away the pain. No one could ever fill the empty space in her heart. No one could ever replace her brother. And even if someone would find a way she would not let them. Her mood changed from sadness to anger and annoyance as she was mad at herself for thinking such thoughts. When she passed a few humans, they stared confusedly after the invisible being. They had felt the wind which still existed and accompanied the Eon Pokémon.

"So Latias is flying outside the garden again? It is the second time today already. You didn't visit her today, did you?" murmured Lorenzo a fairly old looking man by now but he still worked on his gondolas from time to time. He turned to face his granddaughter, Bianca.

She sighed, nodding sheepishly. "Yes... But I am pretty busy with university and all - but I'll go to the garden right now! Hopefully she's returned by then. See you later, grandpa!" she told him, got up and started jogging through the crowds of tourists towards the smaller alliways of the city. She turned her head at each corner to make sure no one was following her. The young woman clearly remembered what had happened two years ago.

Before long Bianca found the hidden entrance to the secret garden. Actually it was more like a park, a bit smaller than the other ones in Alto Mare but just as beautiful. She already had drawn paintings of this, but still she had slight difficulties here and there - mostly because the sheer beauty of this place was overwhelming. Taking a deep breath the young woman stepped forward and through the garden.

"Latias? Hey, Latias! Where are you? Latias!" her voice rang through the air, and she hoped for the legendary Pokémon to reply. Bianca waited for some minutes before she turned to leave the small park. Her expression was rather disappointed as she suddendly felt someone tap on her shoulder.

Smiling slightly she turned around. Only one specific person - or rather Pokémon - knew this place (with exception of the few that lived in there). The human turned around and faced her mirror image. Before she could say something, said copy threw her arms around Bianca and hugged her.

"Hey, Latias. How've you been lately?" she asked the shape-shifter after being released. She knew that Latias would not respond, at least not in words. Sighing she remembered when she had tried to teach human the Pokémon telepathy. But it had turned out that the Eon Pokémon despite being partly a Psychic-type and being highly intelligent could not learn such a thing. Maybe she could, maybe she already did know how to use telepathy, but then why did she not use it to communicate? Was Bianca not considered as a friend? Or had she done the wrong thing, even if it only had been a try to help the mourning Legendary?

Finally Bianca's 'twin' moved away a little and shrugged tilting her head a little towards the ground. It was a gesture she had copied from the humans quite some time ago and was meant to say sonething like a quiet or rather sad "Can't complain. I guess."

The real human sighed and glanced at Latias in worry. "You're still mourning over your brother's death, aren't you?" she quietly asked. At that point the (leftover) guardian of Alto Mare changed form and hovered in front of the human an unreadable expression on her features. Then she motioned for Bianca to follow as she flew over to the spring in which the beautiful jewel known as the Soul Dew laid.

"What do you want to tell me with that?" she asked, confused by the Legendary's actions. Latias herself shook her head in frustration and pointed once again at the powerful gem in the spring. Then she brushed her nose softly against it. The jewel seemed to glow a little stronger before she turned to face Bianca again and nuzzled her.

"So... You wanna say that Latios is within this city? And within our hearts? Does that mean you're over his death?" Bianca glanced at her Pokémon-friend in awe. Latias only blinked at her friend unsure of what to say. The hole in Latias' heart was already created and nothing could fill it.

The teenager seemed to take this as an answer. "Alright then - hey!" she shrieked as Latias took ahold of the humans hand dragging her along. They eventually would stop near the big fountain. There Latias released her friend and handed over a small letter she seemingly had grabbed out of nowhere.

Curiosly Bianca opened it. She needed a few minutes to be able to read the spidery handwriting, but eventually she managed to read the letter. She needed another few minutes to realize what actually was written in it. When she looked up Latias was smiling (as good as she was able to) sadly at her friend and nuzzled her again. Bianca only stared at her in shock.

"Y-you... You want to leave?" the human could only whisper in disbelief. "B-but you are-"

_'-The guardian of Alto Mare. I know, Bianca. And I am so sorry I have to ask this of you, but... Please watch over this city while I am away. My brother - _she seemed to sob through her thoughts when saying this, a small tear ran down the Eon Pokémon's cheek - _he agreed to help you out with all of his might. I need to go, I need to become stronger.' _

And without looking back, she got over to the large spring which was connected with the rest of the island. A few moments later, the last guardian of the city known as Alto Mare was gone. However, she left a lone, perplexed human girl behind, who only sniffed, unable to do anything but murmur, "Oh, Latias..."


End file.
